supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Balkov Family 2021 Halloween
Decorating the house pulls out the pink Minnie Mouse light-up sparkling pumpkin, Mickey Mouse vampire Halloween air blown inflatable yard decoration, Mickey Mouse pumpkin light set, and Disneyland Haunted Mansion 3D window wall decals stickers party decor Shopping for candy and costumes picks out the Elsa costume while Judy settles for the Anna costume picks a baby Mickey Mouse bundle costume for T.K. Sylvia: "Look, Chris. Don't you think our little T.K. Looks so darling in this Mickey Mouse costume?" Chris: "I agree, Sylvia. We should take a picture of that to send to your parents." chooses the Belle costume, Kim chooses the Jessie cowgirl costume, Yasmin chooses the Alice costume, Jessie chooses the Tinkerbell costume, and Eliza chooses the Cinderella costume chooses the Woody cowboy costume picks out a Peter Pan costume and Kyle settles for a Captain Hook costume Sylvia: "Oh, my goodness! Let me take a picture of you to send to grandma and grandpa!" Preparing to go trick-or-treating see Chris dressed as in an adult Mickey Mouse costume and Sylvia dressed in an adult Minnie Mouse costume Chris: "Sylvia, would you like me to or do you want to take the kids trick-or-treating?" is carrying T.K., dressed in a baby Mickey Mouse bundle costume Sylvia: "You went last year, Chris, so it is my turn this year. Besides, this is T.K.'s first Halloween. I already finished grading my students' college biology term papers and their quizzes. Those treats aren't going to hand themselves out, you know. Okay, kids. Go get your costumes on and get your trick-or-treat pails or totes." Trick-Or-Treating (Chris is handing out treats while Sylvia takes the kids trick-or-treating) (Duncan and Kyle are play-fighting as Peter Pan and Captain Hook) (Corey and Kim pair together) (Angie, Yasmin and Eliza walk side by side) (Judy and Lisa walk together) (Jessie shows off her costume) (Baby T.K. nestles in his mother's arms) Sylvia: Here we are, the first house! Who wants to ring the bell? rings the bell and the neighbor, Mr. Winchell comes out Sylvia, Judy, Lisa, Eliza, Jessie, Angie, Yasmin, Kim, Corey, Kyle and Duncan: Trick or treat!!! Sylvia: Look, T.K.! There's Mr. Winchell. Up the stairs, sweetie. Say, "trick or treat". T.K.: Twick o tweet! Sylvia: Oh, my goodness! His first words! Arriving home goes upstairs to put T.K. to bed Chris: "Okay kids, while mom is putting your brother T.K. to bed, which movie shall we pick out? We have Monsters, Inc., Maleficent, Coco, A Disney Halloween Treat, Mickey's House of Villains, Monsters University, Can of Worms, Spooky Buddies, The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad, Hocus Pocus, The Poof Point, The Black Cauldron, Return to Oz, Something Wicked this way Comes, Girl Vs. Monster, Invisible Sister, Don't Look Under the Bed, Tower of Terror, Into the Woods, Escape to Witch Mountain, Toy Story of Terror, Mom's Got a Date with a Vampire, The Nightmare Before Christmas, Halloweentown High, Boo to You Too! Winnie the Pooh, Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie, The Haunted Mansion, Frankenweenie, Halloweentown, Underwraps, Halloweentown II: Kalabar's Revenge, The Watcher in the Woods. Phantom of the Megaplex, The Scream Team, Return to Halloweentown, Twitches, Into the Woods, Twitches Too, or Mostly Ghostly: Who Let the Ghosts Out?" Category:Holiday Transcripts Category:Halloween Transcripts Category:Autumn Holiday Transcripts